


The Demons We Can Face Together(CANCELED)

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael makes mistakes, good thing Jeremy's always there to help him out.I dont like how I wrote for most of this.  But, you can still read it if you want.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. I hurt him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont judge my writing off of this first chapter! I really hate how I wrote it and havent decided to fix it yet. Please judge the fic off chapter 2.

*Third Person Limited*

Silence.....

All Michael could hear was silence.

There was blood everywhere.

Oh so much blood.......

Ringing, he could now hear ringing, or was that just his ears playing with him.

Suddenly he heard sirens and everything came back to him. He relized what he had just done. He looked up at his brothers lifeless body hanging from freadbears unforgiving jaws. He knew nothing but that this was his fault. He decided to put him there. But why did he in the first place? Well, there were these kids who went to another school that always messed with him, he wanted to impress them so they would like him! But, now looking at what he'd done knew they would never talk to him again and he would just have to go back to only having one person who loved and accepted him. Who was that again? His memory was fuzzy, you know everything was getting fuzzy. He felt like throwing up, he did this, he caused this mess. The medics were carrying away his little brother and next thing he knew, his eyes had rolled back in his head, and he was out cold.

*First Person:Michael*

I woke up laying in my bed, what happened? I thought to myself. Then it all came rushing back to me in an unforgiving wave. I started to cry, but tried to stop myself as my father walked up the stairs. I had done something bad, it was time I got what I deserved. As he threw open the door I felt my anxiety prick up. "H-hi d-dad" was all I could muster up. "YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU KILLED HIM!" he yelled at me "It was an accident!" I exclaimed. That excuse did not change his mind about what he was going to do to me. He walked over and kicked me in the gut, I feel to the floor with a quick thud. "Your that weak? Already down!?" He's right I am weak. A punch this time, and another one this time to the nose. I heard a crack and could feel the blood. 20 minutes. 20 minutes of me screaming for my father to stop as he hit my already bruised body. But then, as if some miracle he left. I felt weak, everything hurt. I couldn't take that? How weak and pathetic. I brushed the glass out of my hair from the empty bottle he had smashed over my head. I didn't want to stay here. I knew I would have to come back, before he noticed at least. As I walked through the dark neighborhood hoping nobody would stop to question me I looked and saw the place I was I had been heading for.

*First Person:Jeremy*

I laid in my bed reading a newer book called "The Witches" it was a pretty good book I guess, but it was also a bit odd. Yet i only set it down when i heard i knock on my window. "Michael!?" What was he doing here this late, and most importantly Is he okay!? The answer to the latter was very quickly answered when he noticed the blood and tears covering his face. "What happened" Michael apparently wasn't in any mood to talk as he hadn't said anything yet. I helped him through the window and dragged him to my bed. My growing concern and curiosity came back to ask yet again "Michael what happend..?" Instead of answering he pulled me into a tight hug. "I-i-i" "It's okay take your time" he hugged me tighter at that "I-i I K-KILLED HI-IM" he shouted with so much raw sadness that my heart broke for him. But, I still didn't understand. "Killed who?" His sobs stopped for a second but only a second. Then they came back even louder then before. "MY BROTHER, I ALWAYS PLAYED PRANKS ON HIM YOU TOLD ME I SHOULD STOP AND I DIDNT LISTEN! NOW LOOK WHERE THATS GOT ME!" I couldn't believe what he had said, but all I did was hug him tighter. "I'm a monster!" A pain settled in my gut. I hated seeing him like this "No, no you aren't, it was an accident Michael" I said now almost fully understanding the situation. He let go and stood up. While wiping his eyes he said "I need some fresh air"

*First Person: Michael*

I stepped outside and sat on the porch. Suddenly I was back there, he was stuck in freadbears mouth, and I was just standing there doing nothing. I had done enough. I could still see vividly all of the blood. Thick reddish brown liquid. And it was everywhere. As a car speed down the road making a loud screeching noise, I was shocked back into reality. I was shaking so hard, breathing fast, tears rolling down my face. I felt on the verge of a panic attack. I knew what could help. I then roughly grabbed my coat pocket wrestling with it to grab out a pack of cigarettes. I told Jeremy I would quit......Just another ruined promise. I lied to him, I started to stop, but knew I needed it. I couldn't forget without it. I pulled one out of the packaging thinking 'I'm such a horrible person.' I lit it and put it up to my mouth inhaling. Boy, did I miss that feeling. The feeling of harsh smoke rolling down my throat. Sure it hurt, but that didnt matter. I was only at about 3 puffs when I heard the door open. "You said you'd quit." There was sadness and disappointment in those words. I failed him, I failed him again. "I'm trying" I looked up into Jeremy's big green eyes that I had grown to love over the years. He was my only friend. The only one who ever stuck around. Why? I have no idea, I'm suprised he hasnt left yet to be honest. He looked upset, disappointed and worried. And I hated it. As I brought the cigarette back to my mouth he walked over and grabbed it from me. "Mikey this is bad for you!" I started to blush but I dont think he noticed as he stomped the cigarette out. "Come on Jeremy, it feels good!" He looked at me with his big beautiful eyes but this time they had tears in them. Was I causing him to cry? Another check on reasons why I shouldnt be aloud to live. Making a friend cry was no doubt horrible. He squeezed his eyes shut and said "I know your going threw something and it's really hard for you, but I can't sit here and watch as you hurt yourself! It hurts me to see anything bad happen to you!" Yay I was hurting him! Oh joy what an awful human I am. I really didnt want him to hurt anymore so I I shakingly held out the pack of cigarettes. He grabbed them and put them in his pocket. This whole time I had been feeling numb. It wasnt because of the cigarettes though. I just didnt feel fully there. "Michael are you even listening to me!?" I looked up confused "I said if you feel the need to smoke come to me I'll try and help how I can." I was silent for a moment then said "Thanks...." I quickly threw myself into a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes. We just sat there hugging, neither of us had the courage to say anything for awhile. Then Jeremy said "Believe me I could stay like this forever, but I want you to go home and get a good nights sleep." Yeah as if. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Please stay okay until then. And at least try and sleep" That's when we broke off for the night


	2. School isnt the worst hell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2! Chapter 1 was a complete mess and overall I hate it. Here in chapter 2 I'm trying to do more what I actually want with this fic. I wrote chapter 1 late at night and was trying to rush a bunch of things in, and it just turned out messy. So anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

*First Person:Michael*

I walked into the familiar halls I saw almost everyday. It was monday again, another full week here suffering. I mean, it wasnt the worst place I could be. Home was definitely the worst. But, it was still pretty horrible. I hope I dont run into Andrew today. He was the most unforgiving and harsh person I had ever met. Months after something small happened, like taking the last pudding cup at lunch. He would remember and get harsh revenge. And unfortunately I was his punching bag. I slammed my locker door shut and right behind it was the amazing Jeremy Fitzgerald. I mean- amazing as in good friend! No homo! "So how'd you sleep last night" he asked with a huge smile with awkward finger guns that didnt really match. "Well if you must know...I didnt" his smile immediately dropped. He didnt have a response, which made it weird to just not say anything. But hey at least in that time I did my homework! His eyes went wide "You never do your homework- somethings wrong I'm calling the doctor-" he shot out "Hey- it's not that weird. Plus, if I didnt then I would get kicked out of school.....and you know I cant get kicked out of school..." a shiver went down my spine. He looked up at me and opened his mouth, about to say something but was rudely cut off by the bell ringing. "NUUUU I CANT BE LATEEEE" he exclaimed running through the halls.  


Luckily for me my next class was right next to my locker. As I sat down I waited for him to take attendance. I knew I wouldnt have to wait that long because my last name was an A. "Lori Adams" "Here" "Cameron Allen" "Here" "Michael Afton" "Here" As he continued to call out random students names I drowned him out. I didnt mean to do it! It just happened. I really want to pay attention in school. I'm just not very good at being there, leading me to not knowing anything which causes F's. I shook my thoughts away hearing "Turn your books to page 327" I grabbed out my english book and tried to find that page. "You'll be reading a story about 2 brothers-" I couldn't hear him anymore. I wasnt a very good brother, was I? I mean Elizabeth's gone and then after that- Hanging, I could see his lifeless body hanging. I wasnt in Mr, Morris's classroom anymore. I could hear his loud raw scream of pain. Then nothing at all. I couldnt breath. My eyes were squished shut so tight it hurt. My fingernails jamming into my palms. BLOOD THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE. "-CHEL MICHAEL CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I didnt open my eyes but slightly nodded my head. "Take a deep breath for me." That voice.....I recognized that voice but couldnt place it. I killed him I killed him I killed him. It kept repeating in my head. It wouldnt stop. Shut up! Shut up! "Open your eyes for me" I shook my head. I couldnt open them. I couldn't. "I need you to calm down" "You are not helping anything! Let me do it like I said in the first place!" Jeremy?was he here!? I felt my breathing get a little slower but it still wouldnt stop going. "Hey....can I touch you?" I nodded my head a bit over exaggerated. I felt really numb. Sure I had felt numb since yesterday, but this was worse. He grabbed my hands, and I almost opened my eyes. But then my mind started going again yelling insults.

Gay!  
Murderer!  
Life ruiner!  
You don't deserve to live!  
Queer!  
Disappointment!  
No wonder mom left!  
Everybody hates you!  
Jeremy's probably only hanging around as a dare!  
Bastard!  
He doesnt like you back!  
Faggot!  
Gay!  
YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!

All the things were true. I am a disappointment. Jeremy doesnt like me, nobody likes me. I felt my hands be released and as soon as they were I started scratching my arm as hard as I possibly could knowing I deserved blood to be drawn. He lost so much why couldnt you? My arms were grabbed again, gently. Suddenly I could hear Jeremy again. "Michael! Please!"there was so much raw pain in his voice. And it was all my fault. I let out a loud sob. He pulled me into a hug. I started blushing at the contact, but hoped he wouldn't notice. 'Faggot' the voice in my head told- no reminded me. "Shhh calm down" he cooed. But my breathing still wouldnt slow. "Hey...hey..open your eyes look at me" I forced my eyes open it felt like they were 100 pounds. "Alright...now tell me 5 things you see" "I-i I se-e you.."I forced out "T-the wal-ls and ceil-in-g" "Your doing so good! Just two more." This felt so pathetic but I kept going "I- I see th-e" i took a huge breath in "i see t-the de-sk" the stutter wouldnt go away. This was stupid "J-jeremy this i-is stupid" he looked a little upset "I promise it will help.....just- let's move to the next step. What are 4 things you can touch" I felt around "Y-your hand" "good" "th-e-e bed" I finally relized where I was. I was back again sitting on the bed in the room of the unhelpful school counselor. "I moved one of my hands and touched his arm, ignoring the butterfly's i said "yo-your arm" I touched my fingers to eachother fiddling "My-y fin-fingers" he was right it was helping. I could feel my breathing getting slower. But that damn stutter would just not go away. "Your doing so well! Now tell me 3 things you hear." "We-ell you, the walking in-in the halls, a-and the distant sound of voices." "Hey Michael" "Yeah?" "Can I hug you" as I nodded my head he pulled me into a hug yet again. I closed my eyes and exhausted from what just happened, I fell asleep.  
When I woke up again the school counselor was standing above me. "You finally decided to wake up" "yeah...." Mrs, Quiett was always a kind person but yet unhelpful so I was very suprised when she said, "I have some good and bad news. You are failing all your classes, and missing your first 3 classes wasnt helping. Right now is lunch break so you can go and do your last class. You will also have extra free time as I excused you from PE. I'm sorry to say but if you get anymore F's you will have to be suspended." Uh oh...that's not good...."But, dont worry to avoid this I have assigned you a tutor" I hoped and prayed that it wouldnt be someone horrible! "You know him." Please dont be Andrew- "Your friend Jeremy is actually in our program" my mouth fell open. I wasnt expecting that.... "Hey, by the way I need to ask" she said with a smug look on her face. "Are you two dating?" I immediately felt my face burn "N-no!" She looked at my embarrased face still smiling. "You guys just really connected" "We've just been friends for awhile that's probably why" "ah" that damned smile never left her face. "Anyways, you can stay here if you want, you can hang out in the lunchroom. Lunch isnt over yet, plus you can also hang out there during PE. Make sure to go to history later. Nows time to make your choice."  


I walked down the halls making my way to the lunchroom. I knew Jeremy was there, he loved cafateria food. He even managed to like the tuna salad sandwiches they gave out on Tuesdays. I was almost there until I was stopped by the one the only, Andrew.  
He couldnt even go a school day without hurting me. "So the little fag decided to come out of hiding" he said, like I hadnt heard that one 100 times. "What do you want Andrew?" "Oh nothing....its just...I heard you killed your little brother..." I looked down at the floor "shut up" he stepped closer to me "they didnt even send you to jail..." I'm still suprised by that aswell honestly. "I'll give you another form of punishment" he punched me in the jaw HARD. I felt a wave of pain go threw the left side of my face. I could've called for help, or at least blocked myself. But I knew he was right, I did deserve this. So much punches and kicks. My ears were filled with a loud ringing. Blood dripping down my face. He wasnt done yet. But I wasnt dead, so i havent experienced what he did yet. My vision was blurry, but even through that I would make out a girl with the usual hair all girls had around now. Really curly with pins holding up one part to appear as side bangs even if they werent cut like that. I couldnt make out an eye color, but looking at her outfit I could recognize who she was. Fritz Smith, she was one of Jeremy's friends. She was the only other I had met. I could see she was arguing with Andrew. It was kinda funny how they looked like siblings. Both with black hair a outfits mainly consisting of greys and blacks. Oh, Andrew's storming away now. Fritz walks over to me and crouches down to face level. I can tell shes saying something, but all I hear is buzzing and distant muffled noises. She looked around with an irratated look then stood up. She walked over the the nearby cafeteria door and went threw. About 30 seconds later she came running back over to me with Jeremy not so far behind. Jeremy and his beautiful green eyes...and his amazing brown hair that was slightly curled at the end....STOP quit with the gay. Out of nowhere Fritz started frantically waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up at her and saw her mouth moving. The ringing started to get louder and the pain got worse. I grunted and with that passed out.

*Jeremy*

Me and Fritz were eating lunch together. Usually I ate lunch with Michael. But, that wasnt much of eating, more me trying to convince him to eat something. I hope he ate this morning. Probably didn't. "So I'm gonna go now. I finished eating and think it would be nice to just chill in the hallways away from all this loudness." Fritz said, and left only a second later. I wondered about Michael. Today seemed really hard on him. Dark circles under his eyes, and a monotone voice, when I saw him first. Then again during the anxiety attack. He was crying- no sobbing, panting for breath, stimming like crazy, and just overall not a good sight. As soon as I got him to calm down he fell asleep. Which was pretty good considering he hadnt slept last night. As I finished my lunch I pulled a worksheet out of my backpack. I was preparing it to help Michael. You may be thinking 'he sure does help Michael out a lot.' Which may be true- but hes my friend! Yeah! That's when Fritz ran in.  
I was running through the halls at top speed. I didnt care that there was a no running rule! Michael was hurt! When we came up to him Fritz explained how she saw that guy Andrew do it. I made a selfnote to report him to the principal when I next had a free space. After he passed out, Fritz had to go to PE. The only reason I didnt have to was because I can get really bad astma attacks from to much cardio. Usually in this time I tutor students. But the only person I was assigned to right now was Michael and he wasnt starting until tomorrow, and was also well, unresponsive. I brought him to the nurses office and she took it from there. She wasnt the best nurse, but hey she was what we had. I stormed to the principal's office and told him what had happened. He took note of it and told me he would do what he could to help. Happy that things are at least looking up at the slightest I walked back to the nurses office where I found exactly what I didnt want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Mrs Quiett was my science sub. They dont act or look anything alike I just stole the name. Speaking of looks, here are descriptions of some of the characters because I never really got into it.
> 
> Michael: Curly dark brown hair that's a little overgrown and messy. Light blue eyes. 5'6 and is 14
> 
> Jeremy:Wavy brown hair in more of a curtains style. Huge green eyes. 5'5 and 14
> 
> Fritz: really curly black perm that's a little longer then her shoulders, and on one side has pins that hold up a piece making it eye length on that part. grey eyes 5'8 also 14
> 
> Andrew: black hair that's curly and more of a mullet. Black eyes 6'1 and 14 
> 
> Mrs, Quiett: chocolate brown hair pulled up into a bun that's a little pushed out in the front. Darker skin, and a bigger woman. Dark eyes. 5'10 and in her 30s
> 
> I barely even put Mrs, Quiett in, but I love her.


	3. Nightmares can be fun...

*Michael*

I was in a pure black void. All was silent. "Hello!" I yelled in some hope someone would respond. Then HE walked in. He as in my younger brother. The innocent brother I had killed. "Why, why did you do it?" He said, looking up at me with a face of pure betrayal. I could already feel the tears dripping down my face. "I asked you to stop! If you would've listened I wouldnt have died!" They started falling down my face even more then before. "I-i" "And that boy, Jeremy was his name? He doesnt like you! He's just hanging around so he can wait and leave you and break you! It will be funny! He and Andrew will laugh together at your pain." That wasnt true...Jeremy was my friend...wasnt he? "Its so pathetic how you love him. You dont relize he hates you. Do you?" "Stop......STOP" but he kept going.... "You murdered me....it was on purpose wasnt it?" I knew it wasnt! "N-no" "You did it because you were dads least favorite didnt you? You were jelous of all the attention I got?" Sure i was a bit jelous.....but i wouldnt have killed him for it. "It was an accident! I didnt mean to kill you!" I kept repeating it as he slowly faded away "I didn't kill you! I didnt kill you!" Over and over and over and ov- "Michael wake up!" I shot up as a start immediately feeling how i couldnt catch a breath. I felt arms wrap around me. "Hey....hey it's ok." I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder. I felt safe in Jeremy's arms, no matter what he had said. This is pathetic, the voice in my head reminded me. I tried to choke back the sobs, but they only came back louder. "Shhh it's ok. Your with me, your safe." I knew what he was saying was true. But I couldnt find a way to calm myself down. "H-hes de-dea-d-dead" I forced out. "Its ok... it will all be okay" it couldnt be- it would never be ok! I killed him! I dont deserve anything. I dont deserve his love. He separated us a little bit then looked into my eyes. "I'm going to excuse us from school for the rest of the day and we can go to my house."   


Me and Jeremy were walking out of the school. He said he called his mom and she said she'd pick us up. I was kinda nervous for any questions she may ask.....sure me and Jeremy had known eachother forever and both parents knew the other kid existed. But I hadnt been in his house anywhere but his room in years. We walked into the school parking lot and started looking around a bit. "Oh I see her" he pointed to a silver Porshe. I followed him to the car with a growing feeling of anxiety. He opened the back door and ushered me in, following right after. "Hi Michael!" She immediately said. "U-uh hi Mrs, Fitzgerald." Oh god- that was such a sad excuse for a response. "You can call me Cindy" "Ok....Cindy" I cringed at that. "So....I heard you had a rough day at school today..." In the back I was silent. Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder in a way of comfort. "Yeah..." He said.  


The rest of the drive was rode in awkward silence. Once we got to his house, Jeremy's mom told us to let her know if we need anything. Then we headed towards Jeremys room. He shut and locked the door, if only I could do that. You see, my room doesnt have a door. My dad doesn't trust me enough with it. We both plopped onto his bed and just sat there in comfortable silence for a minute. "Hey Michael" he said breaking the silence. "Hm?" "How are you feeling. You dont need to go into detail. Just truthfully. How do you feel right now." The answer came easy to me, but I didnt want to say it. But I knew I should trust Jeremy so I answered in complete honesty. "I feel like complete shit." He turned his head over facing me. Then hugged me. I then buried my face in his shoulder. "Why did the universe choose me as its punching bag?" "I dont know mikey....I dont know" I felt the tears start coming. I desperately tried to hold them back, but to no avail. He hugged me tighter and said. "Let it out....say whatever you need to say." I wanted to take the opportunity to rant about how horrible my life was sure. But I felt like it was selfish. There had to be people going through way worse why did I deserve the pity? "Jeremy....do you ever just want to be dead?" He was silent for a moment. Then looked me in the eyes. "Mikey......" but I wasnt done. "I mean I took his life. His innocent life! I havent done anything good for this world, what good am I giving to anyone. My dad told me I was disappointment, he was right." Jeremy looked at me with a face of pure shock and sadness. A tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry I made you sad! Another check on the horrible person list...." "No Mikey no...." that nickname..I probably blushed every time he used it. Just shows how fucked up my mind can be. One second I'm cryin g and having a depressive episode, the next second im having gay panic. "What time is it..." he looked at his watch and replied "2:43 why?" I immediately shot up "Shit! I need to be back by 3!" His eyes widened and he stood up aswell. He then gave me a quick hug and said "Be safe." He probably knew it wasnt likely but he said it anyway.  


Once I got home my dad was drunk....again. I did not have any mercy. It went on for long....way to long. I ended up passing out after an hour. Who knows how long he continued after that. When I awoke I was instantly shot with sharp pains in multiple spots. I tried to force my eyes open. I was in my room...if you could even call it that. There was no door, no toys or anything like that. Just a bed and a closet with a small amount of clothes in it. I started to drag myself over to the bed but had a sharp pain go threw my ribs. My arm crumbled under my weight and I just laid there. I felt like forever had past, and to check my theroy I looked over at the clock to my left. Not bothering to move my body, just my eyes. 9:21....it sure had been awhile. I started to sob, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I finally decided at almost 12 to get off the floor. Though it hurt I stood up. I felt this immense pain go through my head. I stood there for a second. Limping, I dragged myself to my bed and fell onto it. It wasnt the most comfortable bed. Bug, hey it's not the worst bed out there. And it's better then the hardwood floor. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. I knew it made Jeremy happy when I did. And I had no other way to make anyone proud. So if sleeping and facing the horrible nightmares was all it took for Jeremy to be happy, you know I'd do it.  


I woke up screaming and crying not long later. So much for that... I ended up just laying there crying, not knowing what else to do for the rest of the night. I failed him again....I couldnt even sleep a full night without waking up crying and screaming like a complete child. It was pathetic truly. I knew when I told him he would have that disappointed look on his face. He wouldnt tell me he was upset but it's to late. I already know... I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door. I then proceeded to take a small box out of my hoodie pocket. I had only ever done my thighs so people wouldnt be suspicious. But I was feeling to horrible right now to care. I opened the box and grabbed out the silver blade and brought it down to a spot on my arm. As I felt the pain in my arm I knew I deserved it, and kept going. I was sobbing, projecting my emotions in an unhealthy way. Usually I smoked instead of self harming. But I didnt want to let Jeremy down in that. I knew he would be upset if he saw what I was doing right now, but, I didnt relize that at the time. I'm to lost in my mind. Every word was another cut. Fag. Cut. Disappointment. Cut. Murderer. Cut. The arm was to bloody now. All blood and no arm. So I moved to the other. This time it wasn't just straight lines. I carved a word. What did it say? Well Jeremy of course. Because my fag self loves him and knows he doesnt like me back. I felt extremely numb and dizzy....I shakingly grabbed the bandages and started wrapping my arms. I felt like I would pass out any second. But tried to steady myself. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. I wouldnt let anybody know. I couldn't. I would seem to pathetic. Of course its always how I feel. How would Jeremy feel? Hes the only person I can think of whose opinion actually matters.I walked out of the house feeling like crap. With my black eye and everything. As I got on the block I wondered what could possibly be in store for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan on what to wrote in these about halfway through writing the fic but I cant remember anymore-


	4. Chapter 4

*Michael*

As I walked through the halls I didnt exactly feel there. People where looking at me whispand snickering. I felt like I should care. But, I just didn't. As I walked up to my locker I noticed a worried Jeremy. "Michael did you hear what happened!?" I shook my head. "After we left Andrew found out he got suspended and started telling everyone what happened to your brother!" He said leaning towards me, whisper shouting. We learned away from eachother. I stared blankly at him and shrugged. ".....Your acting awfully calm about this..." He said with a face of concern. "Eh" Suddenly his face filled with realization. "How'd you get a black eye? It wasnt from Andrew." I decided to tell him the truth not caring enough to lie. "Dad was drunk again." He looked shocked and sad at that. "Wha- eh didnt you ever tell me your home life was that bad!? You said he just screamed at you." All I did was shrug. "Your acting weird.... What happened?" I looked at him still telling the truth. "He only did the usual beating. Nothing worse then before." Out of nowhere the bell rung. And walking away he said. "We will continue this conversation later!" I walked into English where people laughed at the sight of me. Usually I'd feel upset. But for some reason it felt like my emotions weren't working.

I went through my first 3 classes surprisingly well for me. Maybe it was because I wasnt distracted by my emotions. I walked towards the field. It was only used for after school activities. But me and Jeremy liked to meet there. I sat underneath the usual tree and saw Jeremy walk up to me and sit here too. I noticed tears falling down his face. "Michael....I'm worried about you." "Dont be theres nothing to worry about." He looked at me slightly angry but still crying. "There obviously is! Your having horrible flashbacks and nightmares. Can't even sleep for long! You have a smoking problem, aswell as the fact you just told me your dad abused you! And now your acting weird!" I looked at him not really knowing to say, so I just shrugged again. "Ugh! You know- fuck it" he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It was a nice long kiss. It felt good...Wait- I'm feeling something that isnt numb? And that thing is happiness....I dont normally feel that ever. We separated and I jumped onto him hugging him. We other started to giggle as he wiped away his tears. "We should probably eat..." The only time I would ever eat was when Jeremy made me eat something. My dad didnt give me food or lunch money. So I would have to figure it out myself. But it's fine. I dont deserve to eat anyway. I got off Jeremy and scooted away. He held out a sandwich. "I brought you one." I grabbed it from him and looked down at it awkwardly. "Thanks..." Sure I was happy he cared enough to bring me something. But, I really didnt want to eat anything. I looked over as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Are you gonna eat?" He said with a face of concern. "I'm not really hungry..." that was a lie. I hadnt eaten sense Friday. And that was only a little bit of food. "Can you please eat at least some? For meeee." He gave me huge puppy dog eyes. "Fine.." I took a bite, and immediately felt a wave of nausea. I tried not to let it bother me. He smiled at me. And I forced a smile back. I knew he was proud of me. Which only made it worse because I knew after we ate I would fail at keeping it down. I kept eating as much as possible but about halfway through I felt the nausea being on the brink of to much. I set the half down and squeezed my eyes shut. "Hey Mikey...are you ok. You look really pale" I opened my eyes forcing a smile. "Nah I'm fine" He looked hesitant then smiled. "Ok." "I should probably go to the bathroom before tutoring. I'll be back though." He looked at me clearly missing the actual reason. "Alright." I walked away at a normal pace, until I knew I was out of sight. I started running hand clasped over my mouth. Once I got there I immediately let my guts out. Look at that sweet progress failed... You failed him. A voice in my head told me. "I know...." I said talking to myself like a freak. I sat there for a second still feeling sick, weak, and overall gross. I then decided I should head back to Jeremy before he gets worried. I flushed my failures away and went to the sink to wash my mouth out.

*Jeremy*

I saw Michael walking back towards me, as I finished setting up our lesson. I sat down next to me with a sigh. "What are we doing first?" "I am thrilled you asked! We are starting with easy and slowly getting harder." He groaned at that. We started working on history first. "Read the passage and then answer the questions." I was helping him out on yesterdays homework first. Then we could do some extra work. One of the annoying things about school is that I have none of my classes with Michael. I got into all honors when he got into none. Part of his problem was having Processing Deficits. I knew he was trying, but it was still extremely hard. "Ok I read it." He said after a long while. "Ok, now we need to answer the questions. First one. What year did the Civil War start?" He thought for a second, then looked back at the paper. "Hmmmm, 18-....1861" "Correct, now fill in the bubble next to your answer." He looked back at the paper as if already forgetting which answer he said. He probably did. Then he grabbed his pencil, holding it in the weirdest way possible. And filled in the circle next to 1861. 

We continued with that for awhile until he finished, me helping him out along the way. It took way longer then expected but we still had time to do one more subjects homework before we needed to go to class. "Can we be done Jeremy?" I looked at him knowing he was struggling. "Unfortunately not. You've only done one homework assignment so far from all 4 classes. Plus you have today's too. You will get more every single day of this week. All the work will be due Friday except Fridays homework. So sense we have time we'll do one more classes." For English I had him do both yesterdays and today's. I would've done that with history too. But, history was his next class. "You need to match these plot terms with the correct definition. What is the meaning of plot?" "Well....its like the main thing-" he looked at the paper trying to decide which answer was closest to what he said. "Is it..the events centered around the main conflict?" I was proud he did that one by himself! "You got it!"

After awhile we finished all the English homework. I told him to turn in what he did for history when he got there. And after class I would come with him to turn in the English, as it was a weirder process and I knew he hardly did it. I walked into my Math, as that was my final class and sat there waiting for the teacher to begin.

*Michael*

I walked out of History with the urge to cry. I knew it was weak to have the urge to cry after a simple class. But it was really hard for me...I knew what would make me feel better so I went and met with Jeremy. "So, how'd you do in History?" I looked down. "Alright I guess. I didnt get an F on Fridays homework so. That's something." I knew a C- was a horrible grade. But it wasnt an F. "So..I know you usually have to be home by 3. But I was wondering if you wanted to come over." "Sure, my dads out of town with Henry. So I can be wherever." His eyes widened excited. "Wait does that mean you can finally sleep over!?" Sure I wanted to sleep over. But it wouldnt be much sleeping from me. I have also not slept anywhere else other then once at Henry's. "Uhm..I dont know.." He looked a little disappointed. "Pleaseeee" I thought about it for a moment. "Fine..." He immediately started smiling bigger then I though was possible. I wanted to go home a change my bandages first. And grab a spare hoodie. "First I'm going to go to my house to grab some stuff." "Can I come to your house? You havent let me in years." Normally I would've let him in this situation. But I didnt want him to catch me changing my bandages, then ask. "Maybe next time...I'll meet you at your house."

We turned in the homework, and then parted ways. I started walking home, as I did most days. When someone came up to me. "I told the whole school what you did freak." It was Andrew. "I know. Your such a sore loser that in order to not feel bad about getting kicked out. Which by the way was your own fault. You had to throw somebody else under the bus." He looked like a pot that was about to steam. Uh oh, I went to far. "What did you say to me!?" I started to run as fast as I could. But I was not the best at cardio. He grabbed my left arm. A volt of pain shot through it. I felt my eyes tear up a little bit. It stung more then you could imagine. "Oh did I hurt your arm? Wait no....it was already hurt wasnt it?" I swallowed. "I have no idea what your talking about." I said trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. "Dont lie to me Afton. I can feel the bandages through your sleeve. Plus it's in the 80s who wears hoodies in that hot of weather." He grabbed my sleeve in an attempt to pull my sleeve up. "NO- NO STOP!" I yelled flailing, trying to get away and free my arm. "Shut up you freak!" He successfully pulled the sleeve up, no matter my protests. He chuckled. "Look at that. The idiot is so upset with himself that he self harms." I looked away avoiding all eye contact. "To bad I couldnt do this in front of the whole school. Most importantly Jeremy..." My eyes widened "Y-you wouldn't." He chuckled eviliy. "Oh but I would. I'll tell your little boy toy that you hate him so much you tried to commit suicide to get away from him!" "THAT ISNT TRUE!" He threw my arm away from him, causing me to stumble. "I wont tell him as long as you dont ever mess with me again! I'm moving schools because of you. I dont want to see your sorry face ever again. If you so much as look in my direction, the whole school INCLUDING Jeremy, knows. We wouldnt want that now would we?" I shook my head. "Good....NOW LEAVE!" I ran back to my house as fast as I could. Once I hot there I felt faint. I was only in my yard....Dont pass out... The world started to spin. To much running on an empty stomach, and no sleep. Black and white spots flashed through my vision. And then nothing.

*Jeremy*

I was starting to get worried. Michael said he was coming but it had been an hour and a half. His house is only like 15 minutes from the school walking. And mine only like 10. I was thinking he would be back in about 30 minutes. 45 at most. I decided I should go looking for him. I didnt know his exact address. But, I did know the area, and would probably recognize the house. I set off to find Mikey. I walked for awhile until I found what I think was his neighborhood. I started walking towards the house I remembered most thinking it was his. My suspicions were confirmed, with a horrible sight. Michael pale as ever. Passed out in the yard. I started shaking him. Hoping he would wake up. "hUh?" He asked waking up. "You passed out in your yard." He looked down embarrassed. "Oh- right." We both stayed there awkwardly for a second. "So- do you still wanna get your stuff?" "Yeah, stay here." He got up and walked to his house, then went in. He forgot the close the door fully. So I went over to do that for him. Before I closed it, I opened it. Looking inside I noticed how much his living conditions had deteriorated over the years. Beer bottles and pizza boxes were everywhere. It looked like nobody had bothered to clean in awhile. I heard bustling coming from upstairs and decided I didnt want him to catch me looking. I closed the door and sat on the porch to continue waiting. Not long after he came out with a small backpack of his stuff. And we headed to my house. Once we got there we just started chilling together. During this I started thinking about all I know about Mike's living condition. I couldnt sit there and watch as he slowly gets worse. I need to confront him. "Michael how are your living conditions?" He looked at me obviously taken aback. "Fine- why do you ask?" "Your a horrible liar you know." He looked at me with an expression I couldnt tell the emotion of. "Sense when was it any of your business!" He snapped at me. "I just want to help you!"   
"You know that I am fine!"  
"You clearly aren't! Accept it or not! Your going through anxiety, depression, ptsd, an eating disorder, denial, abuse, a smoking addiction, and who even knows what else you havent told me!"  
"So your saying I lie to you?"  
"That is not what I said!"  
"You dont have to make me feel even worse about my problems!"  
"I'm not trying to!"  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO THEN!?"  
"I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!"  
"YOU ARENT HELPING ANYTHING BY YELLING AT ME!"  
"you are the one who started yelling!"  
He then turned away from me arms crossed. "All I'm trying to do is help! Why wont you let me do that!?" He looked down. And in the smallest voice said. "I dont deserve anybody's help..." I stared in shock for a second. He moved his hands to his face. I couldnt see what he was doing but I assume hes wiping his eyes. He grabs his backpack and starts walking towards the door. "Mikeyyyy don't leave. I'm sorry!" He stopped and said. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. And with that he left.  


*Michael*

As I walked into my house I started letting the tears fall harder. I made him sad, I yelled at him. He hates me. He hates me now I know it. Jeremy hates me now. Dad hates me. Andrew hates me. Everyone else doesnt give a fuck about my existence. So why am I still here? What's the point? All I'm doing is making it worse for other people. I walked to the bathroom. About to do something I promised I wouldn't. I grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and of course, the guest of honor. The pill bottle. I sat on the floor trying to write a note. I knew nobody would care to read it. But i figured I should leave something. My handwriting was atrocious, and I didnt have a way with words. But I tried.i set the note down. thinking this through one last time. Mom and Elizabeth both died, I killed my brother, Jeremy, Andrew, and dad hate me. My teachers dont care. I'm the crappiest student in the class. If anything its helping them out. I looked at the pill bottle, thinking about if I should do it. Dont be a coward. Nobody loves you. Everyone hates you. Just die already. He only kissed you so he could cheat on you later. It wasnt true- but it felt like it had to be true. I shakingly lifted the pill bottle up to my mouth. Dumping the whole thing in. I swallowed dry. I immediately realized I shouldnt have done it. I was making a mistake. I dragged myself over to the phone. My body started to numb, and i started coughing. I grabbed it off the wall dialing the number into the pad. "911 what's your emergency?" "I-i made a mistake. I trie-tried to kill myself..." "Dont worry sir stay on the line we will send officers. I just need your address." "********" "They are on their way." I started coughing harder, not even being able to breath. I started to cry harder. I made a huge mistake. Maybe if I do die. I wont have to see how disappointed Jeremy is. "How are you feeling right now!?" The lady asked, wanting to see my state. "I-i-" then it all went black.  


*Jeremy*

I didnt mean to start a fight with Michael. It just kinda happened. He was in no emotional state for me to ask that. I shouldve known that. Whatever, I'll just talk to him again tomorrow and apologize. I grabbed out my book and started reading. I had been reading for awhile when my mom called me downstairs. I ran down the stairs, yelling "COMINGGGGG" like one does. Once i got there my smile began to fade away at my moms frown. "What's wrong?" I asked getting slightly nervous. "Your friend Michael's in the hospital." My eyes went wide as a felt a tear trace it's way down my cheek. "W-what"


	5. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy option 3 ;)
> 
> Also sorry about the cliffhanger 😅 I've been busy with school and parents. Plus a bunch of annoying dysmorphia.

*Jeremy*

I walked into Michael's hospital room, choking back a sob. I looked at him hooked up to all those machines. He seemed so fragile. The smallest little thing could end his life. I wish I hadn't snapped at him earlier. I knew he was in a really difficult place in life already.  
I should've waited to ask. His parents got divorced 2 years ago and he never saw his mom again. His sister went missing and was pronounced dead. He was directly responsible for something that lead to his brothers death. All of this was so much already. There was so much more I could think of going on. Me, the only person he had at the time snapping at him was his breaking point. I put my hand over my mouth, in a sad attempt to cover the cries. I dragged myself over to the chair and sat down, shaking.  
What if he died? What would I do without him? Could I even live without him? He was the best thing that ever happened to me. That was when a doctor walked in. As I wiped my eyes he began speaking. "So, I felt I should let you know what's going on right now. We cant get into any contact with his father and you were our second option. We are about to notify our third. And about his state, He is in a coma. Which I'm sorry to say but about 70% of patients dont live past them." I choked back a sob as he made it even more so painfully obvious. "But, we did get him here so quickly he SHOULD be fine. But I can make no promises." I nodded my head. "I understand. Thank you sir."   
The next couple of days immediately once school ended I would come to the hospital. A couple of the teachers were becoming aware of what happened and asking me if I was ok. Some kids were starting to talk to me aswell, maybe they had heard too. As I sat in the same chair I had been the last few days I grabbed Michael's hand, squeezing it. "If only I had been there the way you needed..." I felt the tears tracing down my face again as the door opened. A man who seemed in his 30s walked in. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at me with a sad frown, and sat across from me. Was he the third option? It had been a couple days and I hadn't seen anyone else, so he must be. He cleared his throat breaking the silence. "Hi" He said awkwardly. I looked up at him. "Hello..." We both sat there in an awkward silence. "I'm Henry, I've known him practically forever hes like a son to me." I nodded at what he said. "I'm Jeremy. I've also known him forever. Shame we hadnt met eachother sooner. " He looked at Michael with a really sad look in his eyes. "What exactly happend?" I looked down as a pain settled in my gut. "Well...he was going through a really rough time because of his brothers death. There was also a bunch of other things going on.....T-then we started to fight..." The tears started rolling down my face. Henry looked at me with a face of empathy. "H-he then left crying really hard....I-i wanted t-o go after him...but he left for a reason. We l-la-late-r got the call t-that he had...." I let out a loud sob, covering my face with my hands. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. Looking up to see who it was I saw henry. "He'll be ok....he has to be." Henry looked sad saying it. He seemed as if he'd went through enough to stay strong in front of everybody. "Jeremy...he will hold on for you. I know him well enough to say that." Even if I barely knew Henry it felt like I'd known him for years. I hugged him as he hugged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. Same reason I said at the beginning.


	6. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somedays I'll provide you with short chapters if I dont have much time to write.

*Michael*

Everything was black. Where was I? What was going on!? I tried to speak but nothing happened. I couldn't open my eyes. The only thing I found I could do was listen.  
"-metimes things dont work the way we expect. But we can only hope." I recognized the voice. "I just wish I had been there in that moment." Another familiar voice. "I should go. I have some work to finish tonight." "Bye." "Bye. And hey, make sure to sleep some tonight." There was a moment of silence. "Dont worry I will..." Then a door shut. The second voice sighed. "Guess it's just you and me again. Schools been annoying...Dont get me wrong I love school! It's just....I wish I could spend more time here with you." I was confused by who was talking, which was more annoying then their school days I bet. Everythings black, and I cant move or talk. My memorys fuzzy too, no recall of what happened. I could only remember few select things. "I wish you would wake up." He sounded like he was starting to cry. "I really miss you....what if you die? I'll be pretty much alone. Sure I have a fine life. Plenty of food, a good family, a nice amount of friends. But, out of all that...I just want you back..." There was raw pain in his voice. It reminded me of that time with Jeremy.. That's who this was! "Can you even hear me right now? Am I just talking to myself?" I wanted to say that I was there. But I couldnt. 

*Jeremy*

I felt as if I was talking to myself....he wasn't there. Was he? I looked over at the desk. I spotted the one thing I hadnt touched in the last week and a half. Michael's suicide note. I glared at it. I didnt know why I was angry exactly. I just knew my emotions were fucked up from staying here awake all night, plus the school work. I grabbed it and looked at it. I swear I just stared and the plain white of the folded note. 

Hey Jeremy

I dont know why I'm writing this I dont think anybody cares maybe you care but you probly just hate me sorry I dont mean to make everyone hate me it just happens I went to far I shoulbn't have fought back against you sorry now I'm just going to do what I shoulbve awhile ago and off myself why woupdnt i sorry if you dont want me too but I dont know why I shoulnt so goodbye i guess sorry again

There were so many spelling errors and no punctuations that entire thing. But, it was wrote by Michael so I have no idea what I expected. The thing still managed to make me sad. He said sorry about the feelings he couldnt control, many times. I wish I could hug him right now. That wouldn't be safe for his health though. Why couldnt he just wake up? Why was the world this cruel to keep me waiting. That's when a nurse walked in and told me my mom came. As I followed her to the front I wondered why I was leaving. As I walked up to her all she did was give me a caring smile, and say we should go home. "Jeremy I know your worried about your friend. But it's also hurting your own health. You arent sleeping or eating much, and you keep leaving homework until last minute." I felt like such a hypocrite. These were the exact things I was on Michael about. And he was going through worse. We pulled up to the house as she continued speaking. "I'm going to make you something to eat, then I want you to get a good nights sleep. Okay?" I nodded. 

As I ate the spaghetti she gave me i couldnt stop my train of thoughts. 'What if while I'm gone he dies, and I'm not there for his last moments?' 'What if he does wake up, but I cant be there for him in that stressful process?' As I had finished most my spaghett, I walked up to my room. What if he dies while I'm sleeping? Would they even bother to inform me? I laid on my bed for awhile, dealing with these annoying intrusive thoughts. Until I finally felt the fatigue set in. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Road To Recovery

*Jeremy*

I walked into the hospital feeling better then I had in about 2 weeks. I had actually ate something, and slept some too. I sat in the same chair I always did, awaiting the day. It was a Saturday, so I didnt have any school, thank God for that. The doctor walked in, he always came in the morning to inform me about what I had missed the night before.  
"Good morning Jeremy."  
"Good morning Mr, Hale"  
"So we ran a test yesterday afternoon. Luckily, he is recovering. Hes far enough along to be able to hear everything now. Infact he can hear us right now."  
"If he does wake up, he will need about a week of staying at home pretty much bedridden. After he stays here a couple days. Then at home he could do small activities, but no school or sports. After the week he can go back to school but still take it easy. Now the part you'd be most siked about, if he does wake up it should be some time today or tomorrow. But I make no promises."  
I felt like crying, although not in a sad way like a lot recently, but tears of joy.  
"Thank you so so so much Mr, Hale, for everything."  
"No problem Jeremy, my favorite thing is to help people. By the way, you might want to consider putting him in some sort of rehab afterwards. I am aware this is not in your hands, but you could try and help figure this out."  
I nodded. He smiled back at me, and left. I looked back to Michael.  
"Guess you heard all of that, huh. I'll be with you through all of it. Dont worry, we'll figure this out."  
I grabbed his hand and held it, I had been doing it a lot recently. I layed my head down onto the edge of the bed, listening to the slow steady beep of the heart monitor. The sound grounded me. It meant he was still alive, it meant there was still a chance. 

  
I stayed there with him all day. Occasionally people would come in to check on things with Michael, some would come just to check if I was doing ok. Everyone here is so kind to us. I sighed and gripped his hand tighter, but not to tight. I felt a weak squeeze back, at the same time the heart monitor started beeping louder. But not in a bad way, in a way meaning the heart pattern changed. A way saying that the person was waking up. Hes waking up! I sat up in my chair still holding his hand. I couldnt believe that the moment I've been waiting for had finally come.  


*Michael*

Jeremy gripped my hand again. I tried to hold back, knowing it wouldnt work, it had never worked before. To my surprise my hand started to move. I could hear a click noise, as well as beeping. I tried opening my eyes to see what was going on. My eyes felt like they were being weighed down by 100 pounds of lead. It was all blurry, but I could make out a few people being there. What was going on. Why were people here? I tried to move my arms to do something. They then were held down. Was this a fight? Were they trying to hurt me? I started flailing my legs, in some hope to escape these people. That only resulted in them being held down as well. I started twisting trying to get away.   
"Mikey, you need to stop moving. Their trying to help."  
It was Jeremy. I relaxed with at his voice. Jeremy wouldnt lie to me, would he? My eyes were open but it's like they werent doing anything. What was going on? Why was this happening?  
I opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Time had just skipped.  
"Mikey your awake again."  
I think it was Jeremy. I felt like I was underwater. Sounds were all muffled, I couldnt see straight, breathing was weird.  
"Can you hear me?"  
I tried to nod a little.  
"They kept taking you in for tests earlier. You kept on passing in and out. They said that would continue happening the next 2 days. That's why we are still here even after you woke up. I need to leave soon. My mom doenst like me to stay here all night. I wish I could stay though."  
He leaned over me, then kissed me on the forehead.  
"I wish I could hug you right now. Your hooked to a lit of things though, so I probably shouldnt. But, I really need to leave now, bye"  
He then left.  


I was awake again. This time I felt less underwater, like I was closer to the surface. Jeremy was sitting on the end of my bed.  
"Hi"  
He said smiling at me.  
"H-hi"  
I said with a crackly hoarse voice. He looked at me shocked.  
"You talked! That's good. It means your closer to recovery. Your getting discharged tomorrow. I dont want to leave you alone, especially not at your house. So, I came up with the only reasonable idea, your gonna stay with me for awhile."  
That sounded nice. Time away from my father, and Jeremy always there when I need him.  
"O-k.."  
I croaked out. He smiled warmly at me. He rubbed his thumb across my hand, making circles.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Kinda gross, tired."  
He nodded understanding.  
"You should get some sleep."  
"Jeremy I've been sleeping for like- forever. I think I can handle being awake for more then 2 minutes."  
He looked at me with an 'are you serious' face.  
"Fine, but you arent getting to do much."  
He said stating the obvious.  
"But, first I'm going to get you some water. Your voice is gross."  
That was rude, but true. He left as I awaited for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

*Michael*

I woke up and saw Jeremy sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Good morning."  
He said, smiling softly.  
"Morning."  
"You get discharged today. They just need to double check that everything is okay, and if it is then we can leave."  
That was good news. I hate it here. It's so bright, loud, and just overall annoying. Why was I even here in the first place. 'Because, Jeremy hates you, so you tried to kill yourself.' Oh yeah... I looked down. I then noticed that my arms were bare. Everybody saw. Everyone knew. I crossed my arms, in a sad attempt to hide them more. It was already too late. Everyone saw how pathetic I was.  
"Mikey....?"  
"I-im sorry I am s-so fucking sorry-y"  
I was trying to hold in all the tears. Jeremy scooted over and hugged me. I hugged back, holding onto him like a lifeline. Screw it he was my lifeline. I started to let out sobs and crys.  
"I-i-m s-so so-r-ry"  
"Shhhh it's okay."  
He hugged me tighter.  
"D-do you hate me-e."  
He spread us apart looking me in the eyes.  
"I could never hate you."  
We stayed there for a moment. Staring at eachother. Boy was he hot. Why am I gay? He kissed you before why wouldnt he like you. He could just be trying to manipulate you, then break you in the end. No, he wouldnt do that this was Jeremy. Our faces were getting closer now. Our noses were touching. All I wanted to do was... Our lips crashed together. It was a nice kiss. It lasted for awhile as well. When we broke off we looked at eachother, smiling. We were still tangled together. But, I liked it that way. It was a nice form of contact. A better contact then the usual slap. That's when the door opened. Jeremy sprung away from me, faster then should be humanly possible. "So- am I interrupting something?" We both nodded our heads frantically. "....So, the tests..."  
Thankfully the tests went fast. Jeremy brought me back to his house. He said I would be staying in his room with him. I liked that he would always be there. But, that was also a downside. Hes really overprotective. "What should we do?" "I dont know, why are you asking me?" The truth was more. I dont want you to get stuck doing something you dont want to, because your really nice and would say yes to anything I say. "We're on spring break. So luckily I can be here with you this week. "That's good." Honestly, why was there any school after 6th grade. You dont learn anything useful after it anyway. Plus, you forget everything eventually. "We could just talk." He suggested. "Can we talk about er- the kisses?" We stared at eachother awkwardly. "Like I mean- are we dating now? Or-" "Only if you want to." That response shocked me. I really did want to. But, would he hurt me? Was i ready for it? My hormones got the better of me in this situation. "Yes!" We both stayed silent. I stared down at his lips. I really wanted to kiss them. You could just do it, you are dating now after all. We started inching closer. Our lips touched, and sparks flew. Our arms wrapped around eachother. In that moment nothing mattered except that he was here with me.


End file.
